


Under Fire

by OverSupport



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Only the first 4 are major), Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sure I like it, It's my first serious thing, sort of serious, this isn't fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverSupport/pseuds/OverSupport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Overwatch strike team is sent into an area of Russia heavily affected by the Second Omnic Crisis.  The group is ambushed by a Talon group on their way to reinforce the frontlines and broken up into small groups.  Some groups have natural synergy, while others must figure out how to work with one another.</p>
<p>Or: Quick Play games in a nutshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious story in a while, and it’s in a moving First-Person POV. It should be interesting. I hope I can actually finish this at some point. Oh, and relationships are hinted at in sorta sneaky ways, but none are really focused on. This isn’t really angst or fluff, just some of both. I'm not entirely confident in my skills, and the Mercy section was written on a Friday after 11 PM, so not that good. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (There are a few headcanons, mainly for ease of writing. Most of the abilities are “neural-linked”, weapons that simply disappear in-game when put away have straps, and some things lore doesn’t cover are made up. Also, I like having the idea that the in-game Skins are actually used by the heroes to match the environment.)
> 
> Note: This chapter is sort of a preview. If this gets popular, I'll continue. If not, I'm definitely sticking to fluff.

The cold seeped into everything.  Luckily, the blue visor and skull-painted mask hid my slight shivering from the agents under my command.

I was back in Russia, just like the old days.  Commanding a team to reinforce their troops against the Omnic forces.  However, we were now registered as freelance mercenaries.  The Russian government was already a bit shy to get support in their battle from the outside, and saying that it was Overwatch helping them would be too much.

My visor lit up a warning, but immediately shut back off with a bit of static buzzing in my ear.  I shook my head.  Something wasn’t right.  As I was opening my mouth to voice my concerns, the gunfire rattled and popped from the rooftops ahead.  

As Reinhardt reflexively deployed his shield, I crouched down and started picking off the shooters that were too close for comfort.  D.Va’s guns flashed as she blanketed fire onto the enemies in front of us.  One of them must have noticed my suspicion and called the attack early, because they weren’t exactly in the ideal position to start a well-planned ambush.  With Reinhardt’s barrier and some of the most skilled operatives in the world, the odds of five-hundred to twenty-something weren’t that bad.

My rifle thudded against my shoulder as hard as ever, and my aim got less steady after the first few shots.  “I’m not a young man anymore,” I grumbled.  

Everyone who was able put pressure on the attackers to keep them back.  The healers tended to those that had taken a few bullets in the initial barrage.  I turned to see the progress on Torbjörn’s turret when a black cylinder-shaped device dropped from above.

“Take co-”  It was all I could get out before the canister next to me sent out a shockwave.  It knocked the breath out of me, but I was relieved that it seemed to do no real damage.  A flash of blue light passed by me, and two mags of pulsemunitions gave us the split-second needed to get off of our asses.  “Everyone, break off!”, I yelled as I started into a sprint.  “Stick with whoever’s near you.”

As I watched my team make their way in their separate directions under now-heavy Talon gunfire, I added, “And don’t die!”

* * *

 

I shoved my pistols back into the holsters on my sides.  I had bought a bit of time, but my arse was cooked if I didn’t get out from the center of the Talon assault.  I focused, and the accelerator on my chest whirred.  I felt a pull in my core and the whirring warped into a sort of  _ whoosh _ , then I found myself standing where I was about three seconds ago.  I hadn’t heard any orders (except for “don’t die”), but I saw everyone scattering for back-alleys and buildings.  Even Reinhardt was moving into cover, so it was probably at the will of the old Strike-Commander.

Glimpsing his back, I blinked forwards and saw a bold red Mercy flying after him, too.  “Oi!” I yelled after the other two.  A blue laser cleared the snow from my helmet’s visor.  I was closing the gap between them and me, so I yelled, “Jac- Err... 76, the ‘ell is this all ‘bout?”

Morrison turned his head.  “Tactical necessity!  We’re outgunned, so this is the best way to thin out the enemy forces.”

We turned right at the end of the alley, our footsteps a flurry of thuds, clicks, and thumps.  I saw the Talon soldiers entering the alley as I turned my head, and they raised their guns as they saw me.  “We’ve got comp’ny!” I shouted as I blinked forwards to the others.  Jack wordlessly veered off and opened the door to a small bakery, now abandoned in the war-torn town.  We slipped in as quietly as possible.  I vaulted the counter and sat in wait as the medic joined me, and I glanced over to see 76 crouching in wait behind a shelf of bread.

I could see the Talon troops sprinting down the alley in a mirror behind the counter.  There had to be a good forty of them.   _ But we fooled ‘em! _  A smile broke across my face at that thought, but it disappeared when I heard the door open.  They must have just sent a small party to just take a look.  I confirmed that it was just a small squad in the mirror-

_ The mirror! _  I took a frantic glance at Angela.  She looked confused for a second, but her eyes widened as she looked at the mirror, then at my huge-ass glowing accelerator, then back at the mirror again.  One of the soldiers must have caught on to that, because he motioned to a buddy, looking at the blue glow on the wall.  In a matter of seconds, the whole squad was creeping towards the counter.  My trigger-fingers itched.  I would have blasted forty neat holes in the lot of them if it wouldn’t draw the attention of the nearest five blocks’ worth of Talon troops.  76 didn’t have it much better though with that block of a gun he had.

The soldiers, pretty near us now, jumped at a voice behind them.  A robotic but still quite japanese voice quietly said a simple “Hello.”  The V-shaped red visor barely stood out among the others.  A sword slashed down one of the less-brave souls in the back of the pack, before Genji lashed his arm out.  As I jumped out and knocked a bloke out with a whack to the head, I saw blood spurt from three men, each with a throwing star in their head.  Three more stars were pulled out of his arm (which made me want to squirm a bit), and a blue glow from Mercy’s staff enveloped him as he threw them in quick succession, taking down most of the last men.  The last one standing raised his rifle before he realized his odds and turned to run.  He received a pulse-rifle to the face for his efforts as he joined the others that the soldier had been quietly taking out.

I glanced at Morrison and Genji as we relaxed.  I smiled, and cheerfully (but quietly) remarked, “I think they got  _ the point _ .”

A loud thunk behind us made us jump.  Whirling on the spot, we saw Mercy smile as a Talon soldier fell to the floor.  “I think,” she said as she twirled her staff slung it over her back. “You missed one.”

* * *

 

This was definitely  _ not  _ the nicest place I’d been to.  It snowed in Sweden, but…  _ Verdammt _ , it was  _ freezing  _ in Russia.

The snow muffled the sounds of our footsteps as Lena, Jack, and I trudged down the valleys.  Genji kept a watch over us from above, and his footsteps sounded quietly from the rooftops.  Shivering in the not-too-thick Valkyrie suit, I thought about how nice it would be to have some rocket boosters nearby to warm me up-

I froze halfway through my thoughts, my boots skidding slightly in the snow.  Soldier and Tracer stopped as soon as they noticed, too.  Morrison almost spoke, but I glared daggers at him and he got the message.  We all listened.  Nothing.

But that was the problem.  Genji could no longer be heard.

I risked a glance at his position, and saw him still there.  But he was completely still, and tensed up and ready to move.  I noted that his brain activity had more than doubled (as he had no heart rate to go off of), and extended my golden wings, ready to take off.   _ Scheisse, tun sie etwas… _

My suit could usually detect life forms from a good ways off, but it was picking up nothing.  The only things it had trouble with were things that lacked…

_ A steady pulse and a heat signature. _

As I shot off of the ground, Genji jumped from his position and drew his sword, striking a bullet about an inch from hitting me.  Tracer was already halfway to Widowmaker’s position, and Jack had gotten into cover.  Genji landed on the street in a poof of snow, and as I alighted on the rooftop I realized my mistake.  I reached for my pistol, but it was no use.  A pain lit up my side as a bullet tore its way through my body.  A scream tore from my mouth, and I almost fainted.  The pain would fade within a few seconds, I knew, due to adrenaline.  But it hurt  _ now _ .  The red of the Valkyrie kept it from looking too bad, but the snow told the real story.

Some people say that time slows down when you’re near death.  Falling three stories  _ with _ a bullet wound through the abdomen seems to increase that effect.  Something thudded below me.   _ What would it be like to just quit Overwatch and settle down? _ Drops of blood hung in the air around me.  _  Was it all worth it?  How many lives did I save?   _ The bitter air stung in the wound.   _ How many did I take? _  The second set of windows moved by.  One to go.   _ Why didn’t I ever tell Faree- _

My lungs emptied as I hit-  No, not the ground.  Strong arms set me down.  A voice sounded in the space above me, something like, “Never leave a soldier behind.”

I knew I had lost a lot of blood, and my heart rate was starting to calm.  As my vision faded to black I still wasn’t sure if I was dying or passing out.  A large figure clunked down next to Jack, and I heard a murmur I was comforted to realize was Fareeha’s.  A golden glow surrounded the ground around me.   _ If it’s up to him, I’m back on my feet in three min- _

The darkness set in.

.

* * *

 


End file.
